Vesper
Vesper is a rat hybrid created by cleverruby17/amazinglavender27/RubyLavender. (NOTE: THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETED) Stuff I still need to do on this page: * Picture * Adjust some parts whenever * Update relationships whenever necessary (RELATIONSHIPS IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE INCOMPLETE) * Trivia (optional) * Abilities Basic Information This will basically be what I'm going to put in the infobox. Then I'll delete this stuff. So! Oh, wait-Vesper, do you wanna do this part? Sure...? Okay, so, my name's Vesper (duh). I'm 13 years old. I'm male, in case you didn't know, and I'm a rat hybrid. More specifically, according to RubyLavender, I am a brown rat hybrid- The brown rat, by the way, also goes by the Norway rat, street rat, sewer rat, and wharf rat, according to Wikipedia and various other sources. Its scientific name is Rattus norvegicus. Yeah, thanks for that info that nobody cares about. I'm also part human (again, duh). Uh...what else? I think that's all my basic info. The rest is going to be throughout this page, right? Yeah. Personality Vesper is somewhat hot-tempered and very sarcastic, but he's pretty smart (in his own way). He's very cynical. He's kind of greedy, but then he can still think of others. Sometimes. He's kinda cowardly, but has a loud mouth. He's very good at stealing and lying. Vesper is pretty blunt when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and likes to make fun of others, and has almost no sympathy for anyone else. Vesper also has little to no respect for authorities. He talks a lot and is pessimistic. He's also funny sometimes, but often annoying, and can be a champion whiner. Appearance Vesper does not get the honor of doing this part by himself- Aw, why not? Because you can't get it accurately. Of course I can! No, you'll just say stuff like "I'm really hot" or something. Says who? Says me, who knows you. Now go away and come back later. Okay, Vesper's hair is kind of golden-brownish, like, harvest gold, basically. He has dark brown eyes. I'm debating whether or not he should have a light covering of gray fur on his skin. He has a pink rat tail, and rat ears, and a pink rat nose, and rat whiskers (so much pink rat features). He's pretty short and has a kind of stout build, but he's not really fat. He usually just wears like, a random shirt and random pants. Whatever he can get his hands on. He prefers a T-shirt and sweatpants, though. You didn't say any of the important stuff. Go away, Pinky. Hey! Relationships Acquaintances Pax: Vesper went with Pax and Cayden to find food. Seraphina: Seraphina explored with Vesper and Ash. Addie: Vesper met Addie through Xavier for a moment after they escaped. Skylar: Vesper met Skylar through Xavier for a moment after they escaped. Chase: Vesper called Chase "Mr. Lion Boy" right after Chase told Avis what his name was. Chase responded, "You're cute. Let's vamoose. Now," and proceeded to turn into a lion and run off. Siphuncle: Vesper went to find fish mainly because Cayden told him to, and Cayden told him to because Siphuncle asked for fish. Siphuncle also told Vesper to say that Nyx looked like a liar when Nyx said, "Do I look like a liar to you?" Nyx: Vesper tried to prove that Nyx was lying. Nyx kept countering him and also thought, I'll remember you, rat, ''or something similar when Vesper first said she was lying. Ella: Vesper seemed to dislike Ella from the moment he met her, and asked her if she got her rabies shot yet. Friends Ash: Vesper met Ash in the kitchen. They both began eating, and they are currently planning to explore together. They are also roommates, though neither of them knows it yet and will probably never find out. Family Xavier: Vesper was talking to Xavier and Cayden when he first walked into the school. Xavier is Vesper's older brother. Cayden: Vesper was first talking to Xavier and Cayden when he first walked into the school. Cayden is Vesper's older brother. When Cayden asked Vesper to find a stream or fish, Vesper set off, intending to obey his brother, but got sidetracked. Ships Original RP In the original RP , Vesper was first shipped with Rebecka, Ash's sister, who developed a crush on him a little while after she met him. Shortly afterward, it was revealed that Cass also had a crush on him. Then Gryffin decided that Skylar needed a sister and Vesper apparently didn't have enough girls chasing after him, and created Addie, who also developed a crush on Vesper. Mouse also apparently has a crush on Vesper, though nobody really cares about that (sorry, Mouse). Random Ships Vesper was shipped with Seraphina (though not for real) because they were kind of friends in the original RP. He was also shipped with Avis (though again, not for real) because Avis tried to rescue Vesper when Miranda went psycho and kidnapped him. When Vivid was planning Miranda out, she said Miranda would have a crush on Vesper, except then she changed her mind. RP Redo(es) In their forms, Rebecka and Addie have always had "Vesper" in their Crush section. Cass has not. She has apparently moved on. I believe Mouse also has "Vesper" listed as her crush. Chat On the wikia chat, the forumers decided to bring their OCs (some of them, anyway). Vesper and Cass began insulting each other and got into a rap battle, which Vesper believed he won because Cass stopped rhyming before he did, but then Cass started rhyming again and insisting she hadn't lost yet, and then Vesper basically gave up. When it was asked what would happen if Vesper did not like Addie ''or ''Rebecka back, Addie and Rebecka agreed to team up to kill-either Vesper or whoever he liked or both, I can't remember. Addie said, "Just don't reject me and you'll be fine," to which Vesper responded with, "If that's the way you're going to be, I'm ''definitely ''rejecting you." Addie then replied, "NU I CAN CHANGE FOR YOU" or something like that. Wikia On the original wikia , Vesper ended up going on a date with Rebecka to annoy Zeki, a goat hybrid who liked Rebecka (Zeki is not in this RP). However, Addie then came in and Vesper ended up eating pizza with both of them. Summary I made this whole section way too detailed, didn't I? Okay, so, basically, Vesper was first shipped with Rebecka. He was temporarily shipped with Cass. Then Addie came along. Rebecka and Addie still apparently have crushes on Vesper. Cass appears to have moved on. The ship names are: Vespecka (Rebecka x Vesper), Casper (Cass x Vesper), and Vespaddie (Vesper x Addie). The long-standing debate, however, is Vespecka vs. Vespaddie. Abilities He can fall a long way to the ground and survive. He has enhanced smell and hearing, and he can bite through several inches of concrete (and other stuff besides that, but that's his proudest accomplishment in terms of biting things). He can also feel spaces with his whiskers (as long as his whiskers are touching the sides of something). What People Think of Vesper So, Vesper? '''Huh. Well, Rebecka said on the last wiki that she liked my "street smarts," which, by the way, is a title that is getting stolen from me FAR TOO FREQUENTLY these days. *glares at Addie and Culprit and Piper* I WAS FIRST. Uh. I don't know. I don't think many of them really like me. I think Zenith liked my "winging it" thing.' Gallery Vesper.jpg Brown rat.jpg|I DON'T OWN THIS PICTURE NO ONE SUE ME FOR COPYRIGHT REASONS PLEASE. Anyway, this is just a picture of a brown rat. Vesper's pitiful gallery. Official picture will come when I put in the infobox. Gallery may soon be unpitiful. Other Vesper Stuff Vesper Winking Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Character Category:Shipped characters